villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Crazy Joe Davola
Joseph "Joey"/"Joe" Davola A.K.A "Crazy" Joe Davola is the main antagonist of Seinfeld's fourth season. He is a writer who suffers from mental instability and aggressive behavior. Season 4 Story Arc The Pitch Joe is a writer. He is noted for stalking Jerry Seinfeld in the season, for whom he develops a pathological hatred. The incident started in The Pitch where they meet him at the NBC offices where he is dropping off a script. After Jerry mentions Kramer is having a party, Joe freezes. Jerry realizes that Kramer didn't invite him. Afterward Kramer tells Jerry that Davola kicked him in the side of the head. However he was wearing Newman's helmet when he was kicked, so that it wasn't severe and informs Jerry that he is going to be attacked by Davola. The Watch Part 2 Later, in The Watch Part 2, Elaine begins to date Davola. However she was trying to dump the psychiatrist, Dr. Reston, she had been seeing and he was Davola's shrink so Reston learned Davola liked her, he stopped helping him and Davola lost the care he needed. The Opera Later, in The Opera, Davola leaves Jerry a message saying he will put the "kibosh" on him, which freaks Jerry out. Later Elaine drops in on Joe's apartment where she discovers that he has a wall of pictures of her that he took with his telephoto lens. After repeatedly calling her "Nedda" and insinuating she is cheating on him, he tries to trap her in the apartment, so she maces him with cherry Binaca and ends their relationship. Meanwhile, Joe is getting ready for the opera by working out and sobbing as Canio's aria plays. He then puts on the white makeup for Canio's character, Pagliaccio. Later, Joe is seen, now in full Pagliaccio costume, walking through a park on his way to the opera house. He is antagonized by a group of hoodlums, but he uses martial arts to knock them all out. Kramer is approached by a clown (not knowing it's "Crazy" Joe Davola) who wants to buy his leftover ticket to Pagliacci. Kramer then claims that the clown looks "familiar", to which Davola asks him if he ever went to the circus and if he liked it; Kramer answers that he had gone when he was little and that he was scared of the clowns. Davola then asks Kramer if he's still scared of clowns (while giving a menacing smile), to which Kramer uneasily answers, "Yeah." A clown appears, and when Jerry tells him that he doesn't have any money, the clown responds, "I don't want any money." As they both stand there, Elaine thinks she smells cherries. The clown says, "It's Binaca." Just then, Jerry and Elaine both scream, realizing the clown is Joe and run away. Jerry and Elaine ask Kramer to whom he gave the last ticket. Just as the curtain comes up, Kramer answers, "Some nut in a clown suit." Jerry and Elaine panic as the audience applauds and the episode closes, fearing Davola is somewhere in the crowd. The Pilot Parts 1 & 2 *In The Pilot Part 1, Davola appears washing the Taxi that Jerry and George are in. *In The Pilot Part 2, Davola is seen at the screening of Jerry's pilot where he shouts "Sic semper tyrannis!" and jumps on him. He was most likely arrested for his attack. Trivia *Although Newman is technically the show's main antagonist, Davola is the fourth season's main villain because he is a much more prominent character. Plus he is probably the darkest villain on the whole series. In fact, even Newman is terrified of him. *It is uncertain why Davola wanted to hurt Jerry. However it is likely that NBC favored Jerry's script over Joe's. Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:In Love Category:Vengeful Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Nemesis Category:Wrathful Category:Male Category:Inconclusive Category:Fighters Category:Imprisoned Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Rogues Category:Obsessed Category:Delusional Category:Envious Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Game Changer Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists